Codex entry: Five Pages, Four Mages
} |excerptonly = } |name = Five Pages, Four Mages |number DAO = 310 (+4TSP, +10WK, +4RtO, +2FDG/P) |image = NPC-Beyha Joam.jpg |px = 265px |category DAO = Quest-Related |location DAO = Circle Tower |updates DAO = This entry is updated by clicking Torn Pages on five separate lecterns in the final rooms on the Great Hall level of the Circle Tower |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |see also = Quest: Five Pages, Four Mages, Character: Beyha Joam |text = Tome Deus vi Eternus In malefectorum, dragos te' ventim. Solariat ven deos mentoris, pluratic ven contrivarian. Spake he the words, and brought life. Speak you the words... ascension. Answers lie in... (text illegible) (Notes on the page below) Here I begin my study, knowing full well it will change the Circle forever. Let history mark the date that this work began, 9:29 Dragon, so that when new calendars are put to paper, the date Fonst 0.0 is known with certainty. From the mouths of gods, finally to the people. Through me. --''Enchanter Fonst'' **** Tome Deus vi Eternus In malefectorum, dragos te' ventim. Solariat ven deos mentoris, pluratic ven contrivarian. Spake he the words, and brought life. Speak you the words... ascension. Answers lie in... (text illegible) (Notes on the page below) 479 sovereigns, plus favors. Immortality worth every coin. Words of creation, proof of Maker. No one must know until translations are complete! I will have First Enchanter... the ear of kings... I will own kings! Glory everlasting! --''Enchanter Modalt'' **** Tome Deus vi Eternus In malefectorum, dragos te' ventim. Solariat ven deos mentoris, pluratic ven contrivarian. Spake he the words, and brought life. Speak you the words... ascension. Answers lie in... (text illegible) (Notes on the page below) Notes on a wondrous discovery: A strange script. Uniform, by steady hand. Yes, one would expect an agent of the Maker to be steady. In fact, it follows all my expectations of the words the Maker would bestow. It is perfect, and once translated, I will have such fun lording this over the Chantry. Worth every bit. --''Enchanter Gaius'' **** Tome Deus vi Eternus In malefectorum, dragos te' ventim. Solariat ven deos mentoris, pluratic ven contrivarian. Spake he the words, and brought life. Speak you the words... ascension. Answers lie in... (text illegible) (Notes on the page below) Maker take the vendor, a copy! A fake! Why didn't I see? It was obvious! Spake?! Laughing stock! No one muxt know! Beyha Joam--I find him; I'll kill him! **** Tome Deus vi Eternus In malefectorum, dragos te' ventim. Solariat ven deos mentoris, pluratic ven contrivarian. Spake he the words, and brought life. Speak you the words... ascension. Answers lie in... (text illegible) (Notes on the page below) The words elude me, but I will defy their obstinateness. Worked by the Old Gods or the Maker himself, I will wring their secrets into my hands. I need the essence of the powerful. And the pure. And so begins a bloody road, but at the end, godhood, the keys to the Black City. --''Enchanter Rhonus'' }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries